Intracardiac and intravascular procedures, whether performed percutaneously or in an open, surgical, fashion, may liberate particulate debris. Such debris, once free in the vascular system, may cause complications including vascular occlusion, end-organ ischemia, stroke, and heart attack. Ideally, this debris is filtered from the vascular system before it can travel to distal organ beds.
Using known filter mechanisms deployed in the arterial system, debris is captured during systole. There is a danger, however, that such debris may escape the filter mechanism during diastole or during filter removal. Apparatus and methods to reduce debris escape during diastole or during filter removal may be desirable to reduce embolic complications